Summoning Gone Wrong
by Carrie2sky
Summary: Set in Season 8 of Ninjago, Harumi summons Movie Garmadon by mistake. The result? Craziness and confusion mixed with humor.
1. Arise Garmadon?

**AN: This is a new Lego Ninjago Movie story that I was inspired to write after talking to Sunny Lighter. She graciously agreed to beta this for me. She also gave a ton of ideas for this, which I will point out along the way, and I am very grateful for that as well. EMPFangirl02 also helped write various parts of this story too. Check out both Sunny Lighter and EMP's work if you get the chance!** **I don't own Ninjago, k?**

_Prologue:_

Harumi finished her chant and dark, purple swirling clouds began to form in the sky.

"Who is this?" answered a deep sounding voice, echoing through the portal.

"It is I, Harumi. Come to me. Follow my voice."

"Who to the what now?"

Harumi looked around briefly in confusion, as did the ninja. That didn't sound like any version of Lord Garmadon they knew. "Harumi, my lord. Your time is now."

"Ah, okay, whatever."

Suddenly a dark figure fell through the giant portal that Harumi had created.

Harumi gaped. It'd worked. It really worked. All those years of planning and scheming in the shadows and he was here. The ninja froze. They'd failed. Lord Garmadon, the evil version, had come through the portal.

Garmadon finally stood up and, trying to get his bearings. "Woah, I didn't see that coming. Why the heck is it so dark?" He complained, talking seemingly to no one and everyone at the same time.

"My lord Garmadon. We welcome your return," Harmui greeted as she came forward.

Garmadon appraised the strange looking girl with the face paint. "We?" he looked around and saw some other strange looking people with face paint and biker outfits.

"Are you guys some kind of fan club?" he asked.

Harumi smiled. "We are Sons of Garmadon."

"The what now?" Garmadon blinked. "I only have one son, you know," he pointed out. "Though for a fan club name, it's not terrible, but I'm partial to sharks myself."

Harumi wasn't sure what to make of that statement. The ninja too, were a bit stumped and looked to Lloyd as what they should do. Lloyd felt terrible that they failed in stopping his father from returning, and he did look like the only the evil part came back, but he wondered if he could talk to him, and keep him away from Harumi. It was worth trying anyway. He took a few steps towards his father.

"Father? Do you remember me? I'm your son, Lloyd."

Garmadon turned towards the teen. It was dark enough that he couldn't see much detail.

"Luh-loyd, of course I remember you, since we just talked on the phone this morning," he answered.

Lloyd frowned. _Luh-loyd?_ They didn't talk this morning. Maybe his memories got affected during the ceremony.

"Father, listen to me. Harumi just-"

"Oh, I get it," Garmadon interrupted him. "You're here for the fan club too, and you wanted to be the president, right?" he chuckled. "I can't blame you for wanting to the leader of something awesome like this."

"What? No, that's not-" Lloyd started, but he could say more, Harumi interrupted this time.

"My lord, if you will just come with me, I can explain everything to you," she told him quickly. She nodded to her men as a signal to keep the ninja from interfering with their escape.

"I'll catch up with you later, Luh-Loyd. Daddy's gotta talk business with his fan club right now. Play nice with the club members, okay? Buh-bye!"

"No wait!" Lloyd called, but the Sons of Garmadon were approaching and he to deal with the more immediate threat. Using a combination of their spinjitzu and elemental powers, the ninja fought to break their way through, but they were too late to stop Garmadon and Harumi.

After the last Son of Garmadon was knocked out, the police were called and were on their way.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

"And what was with Garmadon calling you 'Luh-loyd'?" Jay snickered.

"I really don't know," Lloyd answered, feeling very confused.

**AN: This is just a short prologue to get the ball rolling. This is going to be a short story. I'll update weekly. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2-Our Enemy

**AN: This chapter is a little short too, but they will progressively get longer. Beta: Sunny Lighter. EMPFangirl02 wrote parts of this and Sunny Lighter was a tremendous help in giving ideas for this. I forgot to mention last time that this whole idea came from a Tumblr post that Sunny Lighter told me about, and then this story was born. I don't own Ninjago.**

Harumi took Garmadon to the Kryptarium prison, where the captured Sons of Garmadon were being held prisoner.

"What the heck is this place?" He asked her, when he saw the large building. He didn't recall seeing a place like this in Ninjago before, but then again, it might be something new.

Harumi frowned. Lord Garmadon should know what this place is. Maybe something happened to his memories when he was brought back. No matter.

"It's Kryptarium prison, my lord. Here is where the rest of your followers are being held prisoner and we're going to free them."

"Well, they are certainly going in the right direction to be followers of mine. Maybe I'll even recruit them for my shark army," Garmadon commented.

"Follow me, my lord." Harumi had no idea what the 'shark army' was but it sounded a bit strange. She led the way inside the prison. Once everyone was freed, they could start making some real plans to conquer Ninjago. She just needed to convince Garmadon to see his true potential. And there was only one way for him to reach it.

After getting rid of all the prison personnel, including the warden, Harumi opened the cell doors and let the rest of the Sons of Garmadon out. She had told Garmadon to wait for her, so she could announce him to which he had replied, 'sure, whatever.'

"Sons of Garmadon! No longer will I be the Quiet one and remain silent and neither do you. For our father has returned!" She bowed and waited for Garmadon to come out.

The warlord stepped out into the open, where everyone was cheering for him. He looked around at the strange people with face paint.

"I appreciate the fan club, but if you guys want to get into my army, you can't do it looking like weirdos. You'll need some shark outfits, crab outfits, maybe one of those fishbowl outfits…" he trailed off, talking about random sea creature outfits for his army, not paying any attention to anyone around him.

Harumi's eye twitched just slightly at the mention of sea creature outfits.

Garmadon turned back to Harumi. "We should really go to my volcano if this fan club wants to be apart of my shark army."

"My lord Garmadon, could I talk to you in private?" She wanted to talk to him about their next steps and get her plan in motion.

"Fine, but make it quick. I have to get going on my plans to conquer Ninjago."

She took him to the exercise area for the prisoners. "My lord, there is so much potential that you have, more than you probably know."

"Oh, I know what potential I have as a conqueror," Garmadon boasted.

Harumi went on. "Yes, well, all those years, your father and brother kept the truth from you. They were afraid of what you'd become."

"Truth? What truth?" the warlord questioned. "Are you talking about the snake bite? It changed me all right. My dumb brother knew about that, but how do you know my father?"

Harumi sighed. Her hero was confusing to talk to, but she continued. "I'm talking about the oni and dragon blood that runs through your veins. You have the power to create and destroy."

"Seriously? I don't know what you're talking about. Unless you are referring to the Ultimate, Ultimate Weapon. If I could get my hands on that, I could definitely conquer Ninjago."

Harumi was really confused now. Was there some kind of weapon out there that she didn't know about? Surely, nothing could be as powerful as Garmadon's true potential.

"Just like Wu has taught the Ninja to unlock their true potential, you too can unlock yours. A dark potential."

"I know my brother is training the ninja, but what the heck is dark potential?" Garmadon asked.

"There is only one way to achieve it. You must overcome the one thing that has always stood in your way," Harumi told him.

"Oh, you mean the Green Ninja? It's true that every time I try to conquer Ninjago, he thwarts me. Man, I really hate that guy. Always hiding behind a mask. Him and that stupid ninja force."

"My lord, you do know that your son and Green Ninja are the same person, right?" Harumi asked him.

Garmadon gave her a strange look. "What? No way! You need to do your research. My son is NOT the Green Ninja. That's so preposterous!" He laughed.

Now Harumi was confused. "But my lord...he-"

"That's enough talking about crazy theories. All I care about is conquering Ninjago. Now go get me a double espresso latte. Can't work without massive amounts of caffeine."

"Uh, very good my lord," Harumi answered, as she bowed and walked away. She wasn't sure what to make of her hero. He was saying some very confusing and unexpected things. Was he just pretending that he didn't know who the Green Ninja was? Maybe it was some kind of test. No matter. Lloyd's weakness for his father would eventually bring him to them, she was sure of it. She could still convince Garmadon to see the danger his son represents.

Harumi smirked. Yes, it would all work out just as she planned.

**AN: FFN is having trouble with sending PM's to personal emails, so please check your account on this site for replies to reviews. I try to reply to each and every one, and I really appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites to this story. I will aim to post twice weekly. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3-Confrontation

**AN: I don't own Ninjago. Some of the dialogue here came from the show and I tweaked it a bit. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

After asking Misako to take baby Wu to someplace safe, which ended up being Dareth's apartment, the Ninja were discussing the current situation on the _Bounty_. They had learned that Harumi had taken Garmadon to Kryptarium prison and freed the rest of the Sons of Garmadon.

"So now that Garmadon and Harumi have taken over the prison, what do we do?" Cole asked.

"We go Kryptarium," Lloyd answered, after a minute. He had been looking at a picture of himself and his father when he was Sensei Garmadon.

"Okay, you want us to take on Garmadon, Harumi and her entire gang, while they are fortified in an impenetrable bunker?" Jay complained. "It's not the best idea."

"I have to do something," Lloyd insisted. "He called me by a strange name," he continued, thinking back to their brief conversation. "He doesn't seem like himself."

"I don't know, Lloyd. It sounds like a bad idea," Kai told him.

"I agree," Zane put in. "It's too dangerous and that's probably exactly what they want you to do."

"Whoever this person is that was brought back, it's not the father you knew, Lloyd," Nya insisted. "Only the evil part of him was resurrected."

"We don't know that for sure," Lloyd countered. "If anyone can reach him, it would be me."

"But you shouldn't go alone, Lloyd. It's got to be trap," Cole told him.

"It may be, but this is something that I have to do alone. I don't want anyone else getting hurt in the process."

"But what about you, Lloyd?" Kai asked, feeling protective of his brother. "You could get hurt...or worse."

"Don't worry. I'll have my communicator if something goes wrong."

"It's my job to worry," The fire ninja insisted.

"I don't really have a choice," Lloyd told him. "I have to try."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Kai grumbled. "But if you're really going to do this, then I have a condition."

"What condition?" Lloyd asked, wondering what his friend had in mind.

* * *

Back at the prison, all the Sons of Garmadon were now dressed in what they thought were ridiculous outfits of sea creatures. Harumi somehow managed to convince Garmadon to keep her current look, as long as she wore the shark fin hat her gave her. It was cringe worthy, but she agreed.

Shortly after that, she received a notification that someone was approaching. Looking on the video screen, Harumi saw that Lloyd had arrived. He was more foolish than she thought.

"Do you want us to deal with him?" Violet asked.

"No. Just let him come. Lord Garmadon will deal with him and show him real power." Harumi smirked. Since Garmadon didn't believe that Lloyd was the Green Ninja, he would fight his son and defeat him, never learning the truth. Revenge was so sweet.

Harumi went to Garmadon. "Excuse me, my lord?"

"Did you get me that double espresso I wanted?" he asked.

"Not yet, my lord. But the Green Ninja has come to challenge you," she told him.

"Has he now? Well, let's just see about that," Garmadon answered. Harumi showed him where Lloyd was on the screen.

"Come out and face me!" Lloyd called on the screen.

"I certainly will, Green Ninja," Garmadon smirked.

Lloyd made his way to the center of the prison, where the wide, open area was. As soon as he stepped through the door, it slammed shut behind him. Harumi, Violet and Killow were all watching on the screen.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" a deep voice sounded from behind Lloyd.

"Show yourself!" Lloyd shouted, forming his green power in his hands and then extinguished it. He didn't want to fight his father if he didn't have to.

"I must admit, I'm a bit surprised that you'd be foolish enough to come here, Green Ninja," Garmadon sneered as he came into view.

"You really have changed," Lloyd answered, seeing the evil version of his father up close. He didn't get that good of look before on the roof, and it had been pretty dark. Then he added, "Father."

"Well it will be your downfall-wait just a second. Father?" Garmadon asked, confused.

"Yes, you're still my father, even though you're evil now, I still remember you when you were a good person," Lloyd told him.

"Are you crazy? I'm not your father, all right?" Garmadon insisted.

Now Lloyd was the one who was confused. Did his father forget who he was now? That didn't make sense since he had recognized him at the palace where the summoning took place.

"I'm your son," the teen insisted, taking off his mask. "Don't you remember?"

"Luh-loyd?" Garmadon gasped. "Why are you dressed up in a weird costume of the Green Ninja?"

Lloyd frowned in confusion. His outfit hadn't changed that much since the last time his father saw him. "Uh, it's Lloyd. And I've been the Green Ninja for a long time, as you should know." He shuddered at hearing the strange name again.

"No. It's L-L-o-y-d. Two L's. I named you."

"It's pronounced Lloyd. The second 'L' is silent. You've never called me…" Lloyd cringed, "Luh-loyd. Are you alright?" he asked, taking a step closer to dark lord.

Harumi, Violet and Killow watched on bated breath. Anytime now...

"Of course I am," Garmadon boasted. "I think it's you who's not alright. Here you are, pretending to be the Green Ninja, and you don't even have his gi right."

"Father, this is what I wear as the Green Ninja. Anyway, I'm not pretending to be like him, I am him," Lloyd insisted. What was wrong with him?

"Look here, as your father, you should show me more respect than this. I thought you were in _my _fan club."

"Fan club?" Lloyd started to say. "That's not-" but he was cut off.

"There's no way you're the Green Ninja, _Luh-Loyd,_" Garmadon narrowed his eyes for a moment before returning to normal, "because if you were, then you'd know that you're honor bound and sworn to destroy me."

What was his father talking about? "That was a long time ago. I purged the evil from you. We fought together remember? You were Sensei Garmadon and you gave your life to save me!"

Now Garmadon just looked confused. "You hit your head or something? I was never 'Sensei Garmadon' and I certainly never _died_."

Lloyd felt like he'd been slapped. "You- you don't remember?"

Garmadon snorted. "Of course not. It never happened."

Harumi growled. This wasn't going at all how she'd planned. They weren't getting anywhere, and more importantly, they weren't fighting each other. She stormed over to the microphone and practically yelled, "My Lord, this is your sworn enemy, the Green Ninja! If you defeat him, you'll be able to gain your true potential."

Garmadon glared up at the general direction of the speaker. "Look, lady, my son is _not _the Green Ninja. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm certainly not going to murder my own son!"

Lloyd's breath caught in his throat. Maybe he was finally starting to get through to his father. "Really?" he asked.

Garmadon just gave Lloyd a strange look. "Duh," he replied.

Harumi slammed her fist on the sound board. If Garmadon wouldn't listen to reason, then she'd have to take matters into her own hands. "Bring the Green Ninja to me," she hissed. "Whatever it takes."

Ultra Violet and Killow nodded and got a few more people to come with them as they made their way towards Lloyd.

The Ninja, meanwhile, were watching everything taking place with their screen on the Bounty, which was floating just above the prison, as a part of Kai's condition to let Lloyd confront his father. Kai had also taken one other precaution that Lloyd didn't know about, because in Kai's mind, you could never be too careful where Lloyd was concerned.

"Lloyd is in trouble!" Nya said, watching the Sons of Garmadon as they were almost to where Lloyd was. "We've got to help him!"

"Leave it to me, little sister," Kai said, as he fired up his power.

"Wait, Kai!" Jay cried, but it was too late. Kai blasted a hole in the ceiling of the prison. Debris fell, everywhere, making Garmadon and Lloyd look up.

"What the?" the warlord started.

The remaining roof was now on fire and smoke was pouring in.

"Way to go, Kai!" Cole shouted.

"Let's just lower the ladder and get Lloyd out," Zane told them, trying to prevent an argument.

"Come on, Lloyd," Kai urged through the radio link. "Get out of there!"

Lloyd hesitated for a moment. "Remember our agreement," Kai reminded him.

Sighing after giving his father one last look, Lloyd started climbing the ladder.

"Hey, come back!" Garmadon yelled, and then started coughing because of the smoke.

Harumi came quickly over to the warlord after telling everyone to evacuate. "My lord, we must make our escape."

Glaring at the spot where his son was just at, Garmadon followed Harumi to make their way out the building.

Safely back on the Bounty, Lloyd looked down over the railing at the prison, which was completely engulfed in flames. The fire department was called, and hopefully they would arrive soon to put out the flames. Lloyd could hear Kai, Jay and Cole arguing about the damage that was done. He sighed and walked further away to tune them out. He couldn't get over the strange encounter with his father, but he found himself hoping that he made it out.

* * *

Garmadon grumbled, wiping the soot off his armor. He'd just barely made it out of that crazy, burning prison, thanks to that dumb fire ninja. When did he have powers anyway? Which also begged another question, could Luh-Loyd possibly have some small, minor connection to the Green Ninja after all? He was wearing the green gi, if a little brighter than usual… but that was impossible. His son would never take up arms against his own father. Would he?

"My Lord." Speaking of the fan club girl, bowing and scraping like she always did. Not that he minded all that much. Except for today, when his son might possibly have turned against him.

"What?" Garmadon snapped.

"My Lord, we need to relocate. Fortunately, we have another base not too far from here," she said.

"Fine, whatever, but I want to get back to my volcano soon," Garmadon answered, waving her off with one of his arms. Right now, he just needed to think.

Fan girl bowed even deeper. She decided against telling him that there weren't any volcanoes near here. "My lord, I regret to inform you that the journey is several miles from here. You'll have to ride one of our motorcycles."

This prospect cheered the warlord up a little. "Great! You know, I used to ride a motorcycle myself, back when horses went out of style. But then I got a volcano, and you can't really ride a motorcycle in a volcano," he rambled, half aware that he was distracting himself from the real issue at hand, but not really caring at the moment. "Does it have sharks on it?"

Fan girl blinked. "Uh- no, my lord. No sharks."

"That's disappointing," Garmadon answered. "You're my fanclub president, for crying out loud! How can you _not_ have sharks? I'm going to have to make some serious changes around here."

He marched over to one of the Sons of Garmadon motorcycles, before she could answer, and mounted it with ease. He remembered wanting to ride one of these with Koko, her strong hands on his back as he raced as fast as he could go— but those days were gone. Speaking of his family though...

"I can't believe my own son would dress up like the Green Ninja," Garmadon ranted to the fan girl, who seemed to follow him everywhere. "Why would he do that?"

Fan girl shrugged. "Sometimes the people closest to you can betray you, my lord," she said, hopping on her own motorcycle.

"Yeah, but, this is Luh-Loyd, and besides, Koks raised him. She wouldn't turn my own son against me. I'm sure of it," Garmadon protested. He couldn't deny that it was the ninja who rescued his son, and that he came clad in a Green Ninja outfit, even if it wasn't the right colors, but it still didn't add up.

If Fangirl thought Garmadon's mispronunciation of Lloyd's name was strange, she didn't comment on it. She just shrugged. "All I know for certain is that that Lloyd _is_ the Green Ninja, no matter how much you deny it."

She revved her engine and the Sons of Garmadon took off. Lord Garmadon followed them, muttering to himself. "Something isn't right here," he said, shaking his head. "There's only one explanation. Those pesky ninja brats kidnapped my son. They must be brainwashing him and so he's pretending to be the Green Ninja."

Garmadon then gunned the engine with a roar, and switched to a higher gear, racing to the head of the line, even though he had no idea where he was going. Mostly because that was half the fun of it. As he rode, he noticed that the scenery was not what he remembered. Something was really off here.

He muttered as he glanced at the road, "The countryside looks all wrong! And I should know, I've conquered most of it!"

Still, even as he urged his motorcycle even faster, despite the questionable safety hazards, he couldn't shake the disturbing image of his Luh-Loyd in a green ninja outfit and what it could possibly mean.

* * *

**AN: ****Longer chapter as promised! I hope it didn't disappoint! ****Beta credit goes to Sunny Lighter-she was a such a great help to me coming up with these ideas! Check out her stories-they are awesome! EMPFangirl02 helped write some of the dialogue for this chapter. **** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You all are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4-Brainwashed

**AN: Another long chapter ahead! Beta credits go to Sunny Lighter. EMPFangirl02 wrote the action parts. I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

When Harumi heard that Lord Garmadon thought the Ninja had kidnapped and brainwashed his son, she really wondered what was wrong with him. How could he think such a thing and why was he in so much denial? So far, things were not going how she had expected at all. He kept talking about strange things that she had never heard of. She really thought his memories must have been affected. Maybe she did something wrong during the ceremony? She needed to be alone to do some thinking. She would not let all her hard work come to nothing.

"Don't let anyone bother me," she told Killow and Ultra Violet, who nodded as she made a retreat to a quiet room at the base. At least they had a place to go after the prison burned down. The good thing about Krypartium was that at least the police wouldn't be able to send anyone there for awhile, so that gave them some time before being found and captured.

Harumi thought through her options. If she could draw the ninja out, she could still make her plans work. If Lord Garmadon saw that his son betrayed him by becoming the Green Ninja, then he would surely turn against him and she could finally get things moving. If they attacked a local village or something, that would do the trick. She smirked.

Harumi left her room and went in search of Garmadon.

"Ah, Ayumi," Garmadon said when he saw his fan club president.

"Uh, it's Harumi, my lord," she corrected.

"Whatever. Check this out," he said. "I found some parts lying around and I built this!"

"A cannon, my lord?" Harumi asked, looking at the contraption.

"Yep. It will have to do until I get back to my volcano and I can start firing people again."

Harumi took a step back. "When you say fire people do you mean—"

"I literally fire them out the top of my volcano," Garmadon explained, "as my reputation precedes. But this will work too. Watch." He pointed to one of the Sons of Garmadon who was close by for a demonstration. "You. In here."

He hesitated, but came over and climbed into the cannon. Garmadon pulled the string and watched gleefully as the man shot out of it through the open window and out of sight.

Harumi swallowed hard. She certainly didn't want that fate. She would have to be careful. She needed to endear herself to Garmadon and make him see her as non-expendable.

"Isn't it great?" he asked excitedly.

"It's quite...interesting my lord. But I'd like to talk to you about something important," Harumi started.

"What's more important than firing people?" Garmadon wondered.

"I know how to get your son back," she said.

"How?"

"All we need to do is stage an attack of some kind. It will bring the Ninja, along with your son."

"Yes! Great idea! Then we can capture him. I need to set him straight and show him the error of his ways." Garmadon grinned, rubbing his upper two hands together in anticipation.

"Yes, my lord. I have just the idea in mind."

* * *

A few hours later…

"Okay, so you know what you need to do?" Harumi asked a SoG member, a particularly young woman, even younger than Harumi.

"Yep. Those guys will attack me and I call for help," she said.

"Right. And when the Ninja come with Lloyd, we'll grab him from behind and put the vengestone cuffs on him." She nodded.

All Harumi had to do now was to was wait and watch the fun.

* * *

"We just got a report that there some thugs are causing trouble in a village just outside of Ninjago," Zane announced to the group, as he was reading the report on the big screen.

"We should go check it out," Lloyd said.

"But what about your father? He might be involved," Kai pointed out.

"We have to help," the blonde answered. "Anyway, there's safety in numbers."

"All right, let's go. We'll need to be on our guard." _And I can't let Lloyd out of my sight,_ Kai thought.

The Ninja arrived at the village, which was now in flames with people running and screaming trying to evacuate and escape the thugs who were still terrorizing the remaining citizens.

"We'll have to split up," Lloyd told the others as he drew his hood over his head.

"What? No!" Kai snapped. "It could be a trap!"

"But there's too many of them," Lloyd replied. "We can't save everybody if we all stick together."

"I'm not letting you go alone," Kai said firmly, leaving no room for argument. The others nodded in agreement. They didn't want their little brother falling into another trap.

Lloyd sighed. "Fine. We'll go in pairs. Cole, Jay, you take the east side, Nya and Zane, you take the west. Kai and I will get people to safety. Ninja… Go!" he shouted.

The others nodded, Jay looking slightly disappointed he wasn't paired with Nya, but still followed Cole to the east, while Nya and Zane took off to their assigned side.

Kai stuck close by Lloyd as they began pulling people out of the flames.

"You had to pick the most dangerous area, didn't you?" Kai grumbled as beam nearly collapsed on top of him.

Lloyd frowned. "I can take care of myself, you know. Just because of Harumi—"

"This has nothing to do with her!" Kai insisted, even though that was exactly what this was about. "I just want to make sure you're safe! You're my brother! And I don't want you getting hurt again!"

Lloyd opened his mouth to respond when a shrill cry split the air.

"Help me!" a girl cried. "Someone! Please!"

Lloyd spun around to spot a young, teenaged girl surrounded by five huge, muscled thugs.

Kai growled when he saw her too. How dare they gang up on an innocent girl like that?

"Let's go!" Lloyd said, already breaking into a run, as Kai nodded, right behind his brother. Lloyd kicked one in the back of the head, while Kai blasted another with fire, before the others managed to figure out what was going on and scatter out of range.

The remaining thugs pulled out their weapons and began to push back against the two ninjas. Kai and Lloyd were put on the defensive, jumping over a spiked chain and just ducking under the other's katana.

While the two ninjas were pushed further away, the one Lloyd kicked groaned. The boy struck hard, but not hard enough to knock him out that long. He pushed himself to his feet, and then slowly made his way toward the girl, who was still cowering against crumbled remains of a wall. He raised his knife to strike...

Lloyd heard the terrified girl shriek. He turned towards the sound and saw the thug with the knife. "Oh no you don't!" Powering up, Lloyd fired off his green power, knocking the thug against the wall. He crumpled, out cold for good this time. Certain that the thug wouldn't get up again, Lloyd came up to the poor, terrified girl.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I think I am now, thanks to you," she said, shaking Lloyd's hand vigorously.

"You're welcome." But the girl wouldn't let go of the blonde's hand.

"Look out," she cried, pulling Lloyd into an alley as a thug threw a knife their way.

"Thanks," Lloyd said breathlessly. "Now I have to go help Kai—"

"No!" she said, tightening her grip on Lloyd's arm. "Don't leave me alone!"

"O-okay," Lloyd answered, not sure quite what was going on, but hopefully Kai would be okay for a few more minutes...

Kai began to freak out the minute the girl yanked Lloyd down an alleyway. He didn't want to leave his brother alone with any strange girls if he could help it. "Hey, wait!" he yelled.

But one of the thugs swung his chain at the ninja's head, and he ducked just in time. "Get out of my way!" he shouted. Lloyd had a terrible knack for getting kidnapped and they had just gotten out of a dangerous situation. He didn't want to lose his brother twice.

"You're not going anywhere, Ninja," the big guy said.

"Watch me!" Kai snapped, getting a fire blast ready.

Lloyd watched in horror as a giant chain nearly hit his brother in the head. He glanced down at the girl and noticed she was still clinging to him.

"Uh look," he began awkwardly, "I really need to get back out there. Kai needs help. You'll be fine by yourself for a few minutes, right?"

The girl just looked past Lloyd, probably at the battle, then suddenly smirked. "You're the one who is going to need help, _Green Ninja_," she sneered.

"What?" Before Lloyd could even react, Harumi came up behind him and slapped the vengestone cuffs on him. He looked down at his wrists in shock then back up at the girl, who'd betrayed him—stupid Lloyd, falling for the same trick again—then gasped as his kidnapper stepped out of the shadows. "Harumi? What are you doing?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "Someone wants to have a word with you."

"He-!" Lloyd was gagged and was led away, still struggling.

* * *

The ninja finally took care of all the thugs and tied them all up, waiting for the police to arrive, while Nya put out the rest of the flames with her water.

"Lloyd! Lloyd?" Kai shouted. He checked the alley where he'd seen Lloyd last, but he wasn't there. Where could he have gone?

"Kai?" Nya asked as she caught up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Lloyd's gone! Someone was taking him away. I think it was all a trick to capture him."

"Let's ask these guys then," she said, pointing to where the group was tied up.

They re-joined the others and started questioning the group. After a few minutes, and some threats from Kai and Cole, they found out that they were working with the SoG, along with the girl they'd been 'attacking'. One of the thugs had slipped away to contact Harumi, who had wanted to kidnap Lloyd personally.

"Where's Lloyd?" Kai demanded, flames dancing on his hands, close to the face of the man they were questioning.

The thug panicked. "Harumi took him to Lord Garmadon."

"Oh that's just great," Jay complained.

Kai looked ready to turn them all into ashes as he demanded, "Where. Are. They?"

* * *

Lloyd was led blindfolded and still bound to where Garmadon was playing with his cannon some more, having fired more SoG members out of it. It wasn't as satisfying as his volcano, but it was better than being bored to tears waiting for his club president.

"My lord," Harumi announced her presence. "We have him."

Garmadon looked up as saw his son, still dressed the weird Green Ninja outfit, which allowed the opportunity for the current terrified man to get away from the cannon before he was fired out of it.

"Well done, Ayumi. I can take it from here," he told fan club girl, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Harumi's eyebrow twitched, but bowed with a 'yes, my lord.'

Garmadon walked up to Lloyd and ripped off his blindfold. "Hello, again, _Luh-loyd."_

* * *

**AN: FFN is still not receiving PM's through email, so please check your account on FFN for my replies. Poor Lloyd just can't resist a damsel in distress. Harumi knows his weaknesses too well. Sunny Lighter gave me the idea for Garmadon to use the cannon to fire people. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! **


	5. Chapter 5-Confusion

**AN: Beta credit goes to Sunny Lighter, who also was a great help in writing this and helping with ideas. EMPFangirl02 wrote parts of this too. I own nothing!**

* * *

"Father, why did you bring me here?" Lloyd asked, ignoring the mispronunciation of his name.

"Isn't it obvious?" Garmadon answered, as he started pacing around his son in a circle. "I saved you from the Ninja."

"What?" the teen blinked in confusion.

"They brainwashed you into thinking you're the Green Ninja. So, I'm going to rectify this mistake."

"They didn't brainwash me," Lloyd insisted. "I am the Green Ninja!"

"Sure you are. I know that's what they want you to think. It's going to take a while to get you back to normal," Garmadon answered in a patronizing tone.

"Look, father, I don't know why you won't believe me, but I can prove it to you," the blonde said.

Garmadon let out a large belly laugh. "And exactly how would you do that?"

"Take off my cuffs, and I'll demonstrate my power."

"Power? You don't have any."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. Did the Ninja brainwash that silly notion into you too? Man, you're worse off than I thought."

"It's true, and I can prove it. Take these off. I promise I won't run," Lloyd told him sincerely.

Garmadon stopped circling and came to stand directly in front of Lloyd, studying him for deception. "Fine, I suppose I can indulge you. But you're only going to embarrass yourself." He undid the cuffs and they dropped to the floor with a clatter.

Lloyd closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and they were glowing a brighter green color. He opened his hands and soon small green flames were dancing across them.

"See?"

Garmadon's jaw dropped for a moment before quickly recovering. "That's just some kind of party trick the Ninja rigged up. It's not real, Luh-Loyd. Besides, Green isn't really a power. My father told me about it once and it was really lame. It's just like, 'connection' and some other flowery way of saying it does nothing."

"No, it isn't," Lloyd replied, wondering why the First Spinjitzu Master would ever say that, or if Garmadon was just misremembering, like everything else. Probably the latter. "Watch this," he said, as he aimed his power at the nearby cannon. The green energy blasted the cannon, knocking it back several feet as it tumbled onto its side.

"That's another pretty neat parlor trick, I have to admit, Luh-loyd. I really don't know how you're doing that," Garmadon said, impressed for once.

"Father, I've been doing this since I was eight years old," Lloyd answered. "Don't you remember? You were _there._"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You've _never _had any powers. And I think I'd remember seeing something like that before," the warlord replied, pointing at his wrecked cannon.

Lloyd almost wanted to cry. Didn't his father remember anything? "But I do have powers, which I just showed you! What is it going to take for you to believe I'm the Green Ninja?" he shouted.

"Luh-loyd, you just need to calm down. I don't know what you did with that weird green stuff, but it has to be some kind of trick," Garmadon insisted. "The Ninja have brainwashed you, but I can help you."

"I'm _not_ brainwashed! Harumi's the one brainwashing you!"

"What? My fanclub leader? Nah, she's nothing without me. She practically bends over backwards to do whatever I tell her," Garmadon said smugly.

Lloyd blinked, wondering how his father could be so oblivious. "Harumi summoned you from the dead to do what _she_ wants. Don't you see? She just wants us to fight so she can have her revenge."

Now it was Garmadon's turn to be surprised. "What the heck, Luh-Loyd? Summoning me from the dead? Where'd you get that crazy idea from? I know I haven't really been around, but I was just in my volcano. Didn't you see me on the news when I tried to conquer Ninjago?" What had Koko been teaching his son while he was away?

Lloyd really needed another word for confused, because right now, he was so beyond confused it wasn't even funny anymore. He'd seen his father trapped in the Cursed Realm, and when the Preeminent had drowned, his father had died with it. Now he was telling him that he'd just been living in a volcano the whole time? What did Harumi do to him?

"I saw you die," Lloyd insisted, not sure how to convince his father of the truth. "That's why Harumi performed that ceremony when you first arrived. To summon you from the Departed Realm to our world. The oni masks are the only way to bring back someone from the dead."

Lloyd watched as Garmadon's jaw opened and closed, his confident blabber failing him for once. Garmadon blinked, trying to wrap his brain around what his son was saying. There was no way he could be dead. No way. There had to have been some kind of mistake.

"Nope," he said finally. "That was just some freaky teleportation device, to summon me from my volcano so I could join this fan club. Pretty impressive tech, I'll admit, to go to this length all for _my_ fan club. But there's no way that _I_ died."

Lloyd shook his head, and tried another approach. "What's the last thing you remember, before coming through the device?" He suspected it was not a device at all.

Garmadon frowned. "Well," he said. "I had just finished butt-dialing you, actually. Then I was going to go conquer Ninjago, like I always do, when suddenly, this crazy purple hole thing showed up in front of me. And then this voice came through—and I was like, so people love me so much they want to summon me now, that's different. Although, I am pretty awesome. And then I just stepped through and ended up here. Though, it was really weird. It was morning when I left, and it was evening on the other side of the portal." He shrugged. "Time zones, am I right?"

Lloyd decided that the ceremony and Harumi's brainwashing had scrambled his father's brain. "Wait, you called me? When?"

"That morning," Garmadon repeated. "I almost didn't recognize you with hair and teeth. Last time I remembered seeing you were when you were just a baby. Totally useless too. Crying all the time, couldn't walk—"

"You don't remember seeing me since I was a baby?" Lloyd interrupted. This was worse than he'd thought!

"No!" Garmadon replied, waving one of his hands. "Of course not! I saw you that morning, remember?"

"No, I don't, actually," Lloyd answered. "Besides, you couldn't have called me then, I'd been captured by Harumi."

"What? No. I totally called you. Hang on." Garmadon fished his pockets with his lower arms and finally pulled out his phone. He tapped a few buttons and then showed it to Lloyd triumphantly. "Boom. Call history. Luh-Lloyd. Two days ago."

Lloyd gaped, not believing his eyes. "How is this possible?"

Garmadon shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't believe everything those no-good ninja tell you," he answered in a I-told-you-so tone, finally proving that he was right all along and Luh-Loyd was the one who had been brainwashed.

Lloyd shook his head. "No—it's like, that's me, but it can't be. Because that's not my number."

Garmadon's eyes widened and flipped the phone around, skimming over the number he had committed to memory. "What? No! Koko promised me this was the right number! She wouldn't lie to me!"

"No," Lloyd quickly interrupted. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then it is your number. Geez, son, don't scare me like that," Garmadon said, noticeably deflating in relief.

"No," Lloyd repeated, some of the pieces of weirdness starting to come together in his mind. "I think you're from another rea—"

"Now. I have a proposition for you," Garmadon interrupted, not paying attention to anything Lloyd was saying. "I know you didn't _mean_ to attack me all these years. Those ninja tricked you into doing it. So, instead of fighting me, why don't you join me?"

Lloyd froze. "What?" Not the direction he thought this was going in.

"We can conquer Ninjago together!" Garmadon said eagerly. "Think about it! We'd make a great team!"

"I don't want to conquer Ninjago! I'm the Green Ninja, and I've sworn to protect it. That would go against everything I am," Lloyd answered, taking a few steps back.

"Aw come on, Luh-loyd. You've clearly got skills that can be put to great use in conquering. I know you have it in you."

"No, I don't. I have no desire to conquer, and I would never join you!" Lloyd spat vehemently. His pent up frustration over all of this craziness came out a bit harsher than he intended.

Garmadon blinked at the harsh rejection. Then his face quickly hardened. "Fine then. You can just watch me conquer it. Maybe you'll learn something." He called a SoG member over. "Lock him up."

As Lloyd was re-cuffed and dragged away, he thought he caught a glimpse of sadness on his father's face.

Garmadon stormed out of the room to find his fan club leader. "Ayumi, I want to make plans for conquering Ninjago immediately. I need to get to my volcano and get my shark mech."

Harumi had no idea what he was referring to. "How did your conversation with your son go, my lord?" she asked instead.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled.

Harumi smiled to herself. Finally, things were going in a better direction. If she could just convince Garmadon that he is better off without his son…

"He rejected you, didn't he?" she asked carefully.

"How do you know? Were you spying on me?" the warlord demanded.

"Of course not, my lord. It's just a logical conclusion," Harumi answered.

"Logical?" Garmadon scoffed. "There's nothing _logical_ about it. If he wasn't brainwashed by those stupid ninja, he'd totally join me."

"Of course, my lord." Harumi paused before going on. "But if I may be so bold, your son isn't what you need."

Garmadon gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"He holds you back from your true potential, my lord. You don't need to care for your son, when you...you...already have...a daughter." Harumi knelt down before Garmadon. "Take me. Let me be your child, your only family. Then I can help you conquer Ninjago and we can make it what we want it to be."

Garmadon just stared at her, before snapping, "That's the craziest thing I ever heard! I know you're the president of my fan club and you think I'm awesome, but my _daughter_? Give up my _family_? No way!"

"But-my lord-"

"Forget it. Or I'll fire _you_ out of my cannon," Garmadon growled. He was _not _in the mood for Ayumi's jokes right now.

Harumi swallowed and immediately let it go, even if she was silently fuming inside.

"Now get out of my way. I have a lot to do before dawn." With that, Garmadon walked away from her, while Harumi felt her dreams shatter before her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Harumi's proposal to movie Garmadon came from the show. Sorry to those of you who like Harumi, but Movie Garmadon has a mind of his own. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	6. Chapter 6-Not as Expected

**AN: A longer chapter for you all! Beta: Sunny Lighter and she came up with great ideas for this. I so appreciate her help with this fic. EMPFangirl02 wrote parts of this too. I own nothing.**

* * *

Lloyd sat dejectedly in his cell. If only he didn't have these vengestone cuffs on, he could easily escape. He wondered what his father had meant by 'watching him' conquer Ninjago. He did notice a small screen near the ceiling of his prison, so maybe that was it? His only hope at this point was for the other Ninja to find him and get him out of there before it was too late. Garmadon seemed really upset when he wouldn't join him, so who knew what he would do now? Lloyd realized he had been rather harsh. He was really beginning to think that this wasn't the purely evil version of his father after all, maybe another version of him was from somewhere else, judging by the phone call from another mysterious Lloyd. But if he wasn't his real father...then who was he?

Garmadon was in a bad mood. His son had refused to join him and fangirl proposed the most ridiculous notion he had ever heard in his life. It was new to him to have someone genuinely this devoted to him, (The Shark army just feared him) but she had taken things too far. He needed to get away from her and get back to his volcano. As great as this fan club was, it was distracting him from his real goal; conquering Ninjago. He needed to get back to his army and his mech. Once Ninjago was his, Luh-loyd would have to acknowledge him and change his mind. Deciding on his course of action, he left the fan club without telling anyone, and hopped on the motorcycle he had ridden over earlier. Gunning the engine, he took off in the direction he thought his volcano was.

Harumi had searched the entire compound, but there was no sign of her leader. She had asked her minions if anyone had seen Lord Garmadon, but they all replied in the negative. Thinking back to their conversation, she concluded that he must have gone to go and conquer Ninjago without her.

Harumi growled under her breath. She _needed_ to be there with him. If she wasn't, who knew what this crazy version of her hero would do. And her plans were too delicate to leave in the unstable warlord's hands. Nothing had been going her way at all lately, and it wasn't fair! All these years of planning, and now her revenge should finally be complete!

Instead, Harumi was left with a bumbling version of her hero who seemed to do the opposite of what he was told, if he even acknowledged her at all! On top of that, he'd completely rejected her and seemed to think of her as only an expendable fangirl. A _fangirl_ of all things!

Although, she mused, even if he didn't want her as a daughter, she could still be make herself useful to him. Enough to carry out her plans for Ninjago at the least. And there was the matter of Lloyd being their prisoner. Harumi smirked in spite of herself—that was satisfying for sure. Especially since he had fallen for the whole damsel in distress routine again. Speaking of which…it was time to pay her captive a little visit.

"Hello, Lloyd," Harumi greeted, almost flirtatiously. She loved the way the mere tone of her voice caused Lloyd to flinch, a small taste of revenge for all the torture he'd caused her over the years.

"What do you want, Harumi?" he asked flatly. So, he was in the apathy stage, now was he? Well, she could play that game.

"Only to say that Lord Garmadon is going to conquer Ninjago. Your refusal sent him into a blind rage, and he vowed to destroy _everything_ you love. Especially the foolish ninja who 'brainwashed' you," Harumi smirked, watching Lloyd's eyes widen with horror. Lies mixed with half-truths were powerful weapons indeed.

"You should have seen his face," she continued, digging the knife into Lloyd's heart. "Now that he knows that you've betrayed him once and for all, he probably won't rest until the whole of Ninjago City is burnt to the ground, while you watch." She gestured to the screen in his cell and drove the last point home. "And I will be at his side, carrying out my ultimate revenge." She put on her best smile, the one she knew grated on the Green Ninja's nerves.

Lloyd's stared at the floor, and for a moment she thought she'd triumphed, but then his face suddenly hardened, and he sat up straighter on his bench. "Sure. Like I'll ever believe _you_ again. Besides, if you're really going to carry out your 'ultimate revenge', shouldn't you be with him right now?" he asked her.

Harumi's smile faltered for a second before she plastered it back on. "Oh, I'm going to be, don't you worry about that. I just wanted to relish in your despair at not being able to do anything to stop us. Good-bye, Lloyd."

As she started walking away, Lloyd called out to her. "Something went wrong during the ceremony, didn't it? He's not the man you thought he was. The man you wanted."

Harumi allowed herself to frown, just for a moment, before she turned to face him. "It doesn't matter. I've still won." Then she left. Garmadon may not be what she expected, but that didn't mean the situation was lost. Not yet.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kai?" Jay asked for the tenth time.

"Of course, I'm sure. That guy told us where to find him, did he?" Then he mumbled, "and I put a tracking device on Lloyd."

"What was that you said?" Jay asked. "I couldn't hear you."

Kai looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. "I put a tracking device on Lloyd just in case. Back when we were on the Bounty."

"Then why did we even bother threatening that guy to find out where Lloyd was?" Jay grumbled.

"Just drop it, Jay," Kai warned.

"He probably wasn't thinking then," Nya put in with a smirk.

Kai glowered at her and Zane quickly jumped in before a fight could break out. "Lloyd does seem to have a terrible habit of getting kidnapped, so it was a wise precaution," he said, placating both parties.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get past the Sons of Garmadon to find him?" Cole asked.

"I've got that all worked out," Kai answered with a smile. He held up some disguises.

"Oh no, not this again," Cole groaned.

* * *

Garmadon drove down the road at dangerously high speeds, earning him glares as he wove in and out of traffic. He pointedly ignored them.

"What is wrong with everyone around here?" He grumbled as he cut someone off, who in turn honked at him. He kept going until he ended up in the city of Ninjago. He came to a sudden stop when he saw a very prominent, tall looking building with a strange, oval pointed shape at the top of it. He noticed a sign that read 'Borg Tower.' He had never heard of that place before.

"Well, this seems like a good place to check out," Garmadon said aloud. He liked to check out new things-it might come in handy. He got off his motorcycle and walked across the street, paying no attention to cars that had to stop as he walked in front of them. That earned him some angry yells.

The warlord marched into the building and was immediately met with security. "I'm sorry sir, but unless you have an appointment with Mr. Borg, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Mr. Borg? Who the heck is he?" Garmadon asked.

"Uh, he's the founder of Borg Industries Tech company," one of the security officers answered.

"Tech company, huh? What kind of tech?" the warlord continued, interested.

"Mr. Borg is the primary source for machinery, upgrades, and repairs for Ninjago. He's recently made the BorgWatch and BorgPad," the man answered. "Have you been living under a rock?"

The warlord ignored the last statement. "Sounds like my nerds, but better," Garmadon said with a gleam in his eyes. He wondered why his nerds hadn't told him about it. He would have to have a conversation with them about that. "Take me to see him right now."

"I already told you, sir, you have to have an appointment to see him. He's a very busy man," the guard told him. "If you don't leave, I'll have to arrest you."

Garmadon laughed. "That's rich. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No."

"Well, allow me to enlighten you then." He smirked, showing his fangs.

* * *

Cyrus Borg was working at his desk. He was trying to come up with an idea for some new tech that he could release, when his door suddenly opened with a loud bang. "What the-?" He saw a tall, dark-looking man enter, brandishing two swords. He also had four arms...

"Hey there! Are you Borg?"

"Garmadon?" Borg asked. "Is that you?"

Garmadon frowned. "Of course it's me. Who else would I be?"

Borg swallowed. While he'd never met the evil version of Garmadon in person, he'd seen the news reports of a four-armed Garmadon terrorizing Ninjago. That was part of the reason he'd built a new, technological Ninjago after the battle with the original Overlord. Last time he saw Garmadon alive, however, was as Sensei Garmadon. How was he now back again? And he looked evil. _What had happened to him?_ Borg wondered.

"What do you want with me?" he asked out loud. This Garmadon clearly wasn't the same person he knew.

Garmadon grinned. "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Cole complained.

"Yeah, this was a terrible idea, Kai!" Jay added.

"Well, you've got any better ones?" Kai hissed. "Because I'd love to hear them!"

"Guys, someone's coming!" Nya whispered.

All of them stood at attention and tried to look normal. Hopefully, Kai's gangster disguises would work so they would look like the Sons of Garmadon.

"Hey, you there!" One of the Sons of Garmadon shouted. The ninja froze immediately. Had they done something wrong? Would they have to fight their way out?

"Why aren't you wearing your shark outfit?" he asked.

"Shark outfit?" Jay repeated, not believing what he was hearing. Although, now that the ninja looked closely, they could see that the SoG member was wearing a tacky Great White Shark costume instead of gangster outfits.

Cole elbowed Jay as Zane quickly tried to cover for him. "You mean we have to wear those all the time?" he asked, looking as innocent as possible.

The thug sighed. "Yeah, the Quiet One says we have to wear them all the time, unless we want our Lord Emperor to shoot us out of that cannon thing." He shuddered and the ninjas' faces paled.

"So, uh, where do we get extras?" Jay asked. "I kinda lost mine."

Cole elbowed him again, and Jay glared at him. "What?" Jay hissed.

"Down the hall, turn right, go straight awhile, and it'll be the second closet you see," the thug replied. Then he bent in closer and whispered. "Don't worry. I burned mine too after Lord Garmadon left. But the Quiet One doesn't want us to take any chances."

They all nodded. "Of course," Nya said.

"Definitely don't want to get shot out of a cannon," Jay replied, a little too eagerly, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Can you imagine how much worse it would be though if Garmadon actually had his volcano he keeps talking about?"

"That would be awful," Zane agreed, while the other ninja exchanged glances. Volcano? What the heck was this Garmadon doing?

"By the way," Kai said, changing the subject so awkwardly Nya cringed. "We were supposed to be assigned to the prisoner, but we got kind of lost."

"Yeah," Nya tacked on. "He's an idiot." She glared at him for being so obvious and he glared right back for insulting him, but apparently the SoG member was too oblivious to even notice.

"The Green Ninja?"

Zane and Cole nodded for the group, since Nya and Kai were too busy in a silent argument and Jay was distracted watching them.

"Well, it's a good thing I found you when I did. The Quiet One would not be happy if she saw you out of uniform, not that she's wearing one herself," he grumbled. Then he quickly glanced over his shoulder as if Harumi was going to appear out of nowhere. Seeing that she wasn't, he relaxed and gave them directions to Lloyd's cell. "Good luck," he finished.

"Thank you," Zane said, always polite, while the others just rushed down the hallway, not wanting to waste their good luck. The Sons of Garmadon member was completely oblivious, Lloyd had been all but handed right to them, and best of all, evil Lord Garmadon himself wasn't even here. Although it did make one wonder what he was actually doing...

* * *

"I want it to be something big, something wicked and with some pizazz. And it has to have sharks. Lots of sharks. And tanks for my sharks," Garmadon rambled off, as Borg frantically scribbled the warlord's instructions.

"Uh, sharks? You don't mean real ones, do you?" Borg asked, as he paused in his writing for a moment.

"Duh, of course, real ones. I want to be able to fire them out at people to scare the pants off of them as I conquer Ninjago."

Borg swallowed hard. What kind of person would do such a thing? "I don't know where I can get live sharks."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Garmadon told him, picking his teeth with the tip of his sword.

He cringed. "S-sure, okay. Anything else?"

"I want it built as soon as possible. And," Garmadon paused for a moment and thrust one sword near Borg's face. "No funny business. Double cross me, and you'll regret it."

Borg nodded quickly. "I-I won't. I'll get started right away."

"Good. Now get going!" Garmadon barked.

Borg hurried away. He wondered if there was some way to contact the Ninja. But if he got caught doing so...he shook his head and got to work drawing out some plans. Where on Ninjago was he going to find real sharks without getting eaten alive?

* * *

"All right, stand up prisoner!" Kai announced loudly as they got to Lloyd's cell.

"What do you want now?" Lloyd asked as he stood up.

Kai made a shushing noise with his hand. He whispered, "Lloyd, it's us!"

"Kai?" Lloyd looked at him and others with him. "Is that you?"

Everyone took off their sea creature masks. "I told you he wouldn't recognize us," Jay grinned.

"I'm so glad to see you! How did you find me?" the teen asked.

"No time to explain. We need to get you out of here," Kai answered. "Stand back."

Lloyd did so, and Kai flamed the lock so it melted away. Then he opened the door.

"How do we get out of here?" Lloyd asked once he was out of the cell.

"You'll have to put on one of these," Cole told him as he handed him a crab outfit.

Lloyd cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**AN: PM's are still not being delivered to email, so please check your PM's on this site for my replies to reviews. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You all are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7-Attack on Ninjago?

**AN: Longest chapter yet! A lot happens here and I just couldn't find a good place to stop it. Beta credits go to Sunny Lighter. She was a huge help in giving me ideas for this. Also EMPFangirl02 helped write the action sequence. Kudos to her! Onwards!**

* * *

Garmadon stood in front of his mech and grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said, admiring the metal shark face with actual teeth that could chomp up and down, while still having a large cockpit and room for his missiles and shark launchers. Thankfully, Cyrus Borg had managed to find some, but he had to steal them from the Ninjago Aquarium. Hopefully, the ninja would forgive him.

"Just one problem," Garmadon said. "This won't be able to travel underwater."

"Do you need it to?" Borg asked nervously.

"Duh! How else am I supposed to get from my volcano to Ninjago and back?" Garmadon answered.

"But there is no volcano near here," Borg told him.

Garmadon snorted. "Of course there is. Trust me, I've done the trip more times than I can count. But with this," he said, patting the mech, "I'll finally be able to conquer Ninjago City, and I'll be able to get that annoying Green Ninja." Then he turned and began to walk away. "Let me know when you've got the sub-feature."

Borg was torn between fear and confusion. Finally, confusion won out. "You do realize that you are in Ninjago City now, right?"

Garmadon waved Borg off with one of his upper arms, but didn't stop or turn around. "No, I'm not. Ninjago City is much more colorful, none of the buildings are the same, there's no beach, and there's no mayor's tower that I have to get on top of to rule Ninjago."

Borg just stared at the evil warlord. "You can't just climb a tower and conquer Ninjago. That's not how it works."

"Sure it is. There's a law somewhere in Ninjago's history. Look it up."

"I'm quite sure any law would have long since been repealed, especially with how often Ninjago is attacked," Borg answered.

"You'd think so. Now, enough talking. I've got a long way to go to get to Ninjago City, and I don't want to waste any more time."

Borg shrugged and let the warlord go. If Garmadon was going to waste his time looking for a Ninjago City that didn't exist, then who was he to stop him? Borg rolled his wheelchair over to the shark mech and began working on the new modifications. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could safely contact the ninja.

* * *

"Wow! For once using a disguise worked!" Jay said, as they were almost out of the compound.

"Hey, you there!" A shark head SoG shouted at them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Way to jinx us, Jay!" Cole hissed.

"Never mind, let's run for it!" Kai told the others as they nodded and ran like the wind before they could be stopped.

When they got far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath. "Wow, that was close," Nya said.

"Jay just had to open his big mouth," Cole complained as they started walking towards the Bounty.

"Why is everything my fault?" Jay countered.

"What I want to know is why Garmadon wasn't there with Harumi," Kai asked.

"I don't know. But…" Lloyd hesitated for a moment. "I want to tell you something that may sound crazy…"

"What?" Kai asked.

"You see...I don't think this Garmadon is my father."

"What makes you think that?" Cole asked.

"Well, we had this very strange conversation before I got imprisoned. He doesn't believe that I have powers, he thinks you guys brainwashed me, and he doesn't remember being Sensei Garmadon, or that he died. I think he might be from another realm; summoned here by mistake."

"We do know that travel to other realms is possible," Zane put in. "You could be correct."

"Oh, just great," Jay complained. "If that's true, then is there a whole parallel Ninjago out there? That sounds like some weird sci-fi movie."

"Maybe, but that doesn't really matter right now," Kai told Jay. "The question is, how do we get this weird Garmadon back to where he came from?"

"We'd need something like Travel's Tea, or the Realm Crystal," Nya said.

"The Realm crystal is too heavily guarded," Lloyd pointed out. "But we could go and see Mystakе and get some Traveler's Tea."

"And just how would we get Garmadon to use it? Have a tea party with him? Jay asked sarcastically.

"We'll come up with something. First things first. Let's go see Mystakе," Lloyd said.

* * *

Back at Borg Tower…

"L-lord Garmadon?" Borg approach the warlord warily.

"What?" he snapped.

"Your mech is ready."

"Well, it's about time. I would say I appreciate your service, but since you had no choice, I won't bother," Garmadon said as he hopped into his mech.

"Indeed," muttered Borg under his breath.

"Heh, heh. No one will be able to stop me now, especially those stupid Ninja!" With that, the warlord left the building in his shark- themed mech. As soon as the people of Ninjago saw it, they started running away, screaming.

"This is great. Just wait until the Green Ninja gets a load of me in this baby!" He watched with glee as people were running away. "I should really test this out first before going to Ninjago. And I have some nice, moving targets." He grinned and started firing off his sharks at random.

Borg looked out of his window at the chaos. Now was his chance to warn the Ninja. He hoped they could stop Garmadon, but he was afraid he may have built the mech a little too well, even for them.

* * *

The Ninja stepped into Mystake's Tea shop. Everything was quiet and still, and if it wasn't for the pungent aroma from something brewing, the store would feel completely abandoned.

"Mystake? Are you here?" Lloyd called out.

The beaded curtain leading to the back room lifted, and the old woman came out frowning-until she spotted the ninja. "Oh, it's you. What can I do for you?"

"We need some Travelers' Tea," Kai answered.

"Would that be for sending the wrong Garmadon back to where he came from?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Well...yes, but how did you know?" Nya asked.

The old woman chuckled. "I have my ways," she answered cryptically.

"She's as bad as Sensei Wu," Jay whispered to Cole, who nodded in agreement.

"As it happens, I do have some that I recently brewed." Mystake tossed something in and then handed Lloyd the teapot. "This is a little something that will give it an extra kick."

Lloyd frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out," the old woman chuckled. "But remember, you'll have to get Garmadon to think about where he's from, or he could end up anywhere."

"We will, thank you!" Lloyd told her, as they turned around the left the shop. "Let's get back on the Bounty. We need to find Garmadon."

Nya went to the control panel and turned on the screen. "Ah, guys? You better take a look at this." The Ninja came over to her.

On the screen was Gayle Gossip. "It's hard to believe what I'm seeing here folks, but there's a giant, shark-like mech that is terrorizing the city. We advise you to flee for your lives. As your faithful news reporter, I will try to get closer to get a better look at the situation."

"Could that be Garmadon?" Cole asked.

"Hold on, I'm getting a call," Zane interrupted. "From Cyrus Borg."

"Cyrus Borg?" They all chorused.

Borg frantically explained to Zane what had happened and after the call, Zane relayed it to the others.

"Oh well, this is just great!" Jay complained. "First, the Overlord kidnapped him, then the Time Twins, and now Garmadon. Why doesn't he just get himself a body guard?"

"What's done is done," Lloyd answered. "We need to get to Garmadon quickly. Nya, fire up the Bounty. Zane, plot the fastest course there."

"You got it," Nya answered, firing up the engines.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to where Garmadon's mech was terrorizing the poor citizens. The ninja watched in horrified fascination as what looked like real sharks being fired out of the mech.

"Man, those poor sharks," Jay commented.

The others gave him a strange look. "What about the people?" Cole asked.

"Well, of course, but I mean, who does that with sharks?" Jay replied.

"All right, everyone, let's focus here. We need to get Garmadon talking about where he came from and then we can throw the tea on him," Lloyd said, getting them back on track.

"I hope this works," Nya said.

"Me too," Lloyd answered. "Everyone ready?"

The others nodded.

"Ninja-GO!"

The ninja flipped on their hoods, except for Lloyd, and split up on both sides of the street.

"Hey, Garmadon!" Kai yelled. "Get ready feel the heat!"

Garmadon snorted as he looked the red ninja up and down. The little brat didn't even have his mech. "Oh yeah? With what?"

"FIRE!" Kai yelled, throwing his arms out in front of him. Flames blasted out of his hands and Garmadon yelped as the blaze poured over the mech, completely covering it in flames, but it stayed standing. Kai pushed harder, making his blaze grow even larger. The mech rocked backwards, and then toppled to the street with a crash. Kai let his arms drop, and for a moment, nothing happened.

"Did we win?" Jay asked, staring at the mech in disbelief.

"That did seem surprisingly easy," Zane commented.

"Don't jinx it," Cole warned.

Then the mech began to whir. The legs twitched, and then it began to stand up again.

"See!" Cole said.

The mech looked completely fine, except for a few scorch marks on the side.

"Hah!" Garmadon said. "Is that all you've got?"

Kai growled and raised his arms to try again but Garmadon was ready. He fired several missiles at the fire ninja. Kai threw some of his fire at them and they blew up in mid-air, but some escaped and came hurtling toward them. Kai jumped to the side right as the missiles hurled into the ground and exploded.

"Kai!" Nya shouted.

"I'm okay," he said, even as he grimaced in pain. The missiles may not have hit him, but it blasted debris everywhere and some of it had hit him.

"How do you like that, Fire Ninja?" Garmadon cackled.

"Well, how do you like this?" Cole yelled and slammed his fists on the ground. Cracks ran through the ground right up to the mech. The fractured street couldn't hold up the giant shark mech's weight and it sank into the ground.

"Gah! How are you guys _doing_ that?" Garmadon demanded, even as he pulled the mech out of the hole.

"Freeze, Garmadon," Zane said, as he froze one of the legs of the mech so it couldn't move anymore.

The mech head looked down at its leg, as if it couldn't understand why it wouldn't move. Then Garmadon shot a missile at it. The ice shattered and Garmadon's mech climbed the rest of the way out.

Jay tried shooting lightning at the mech, but it didn't even slow it down. "How do we stop this thing?" he cried, as the ninja were forced backwards.

"You can't!" Garmadon crowed. "Face it, ninja, you're nothing without your mechs."

"What?" Jay asked, exchanging confused looks with the other ninja, who shrugged.

"Oh, yeah?" Nya growled. She threw her arm out and a nearby fire hydrant exploded.

"That's a neat party trick, but I don't see what that could possibly—"

Nya shot the water at the mech, and it poured through the cracks of the mech, soaking Garmadon and all the electronics inside the mech. It began to spark and froze in mid-step.

"Yeah! Way to go, Nya!" Jay shouted.

Nya grinned at him, but Garmadon was recovering, and he didn't look happy.

"Good thing I had those backup systems installed," Garmadon muttered to himself. He flipped a few switches and the mech started up again.

"Again?" Kai complained.

"This thing just doesn't know when to quit!" Jay complained.

"Perhaps if we work together…" Zane suggested.

"Good idea, Zane!" Cole said. "Earth!"

The already destabilized street completely fractured and opened a large sinkhole under the mech.

"Fire!" Kai yelled, blasting the mech while it was already down.

"Lightning!" Bolts of electricity joined Kai's flames, adding extra power. When they stopped, the metal of the mech was melted and dented, but the ninja weren't done yet.

"Ice!" Zane yelled, freezing most of the mech.

"If that doesn't stop it, I don't know what will," Jay said.

The cockpit of the mech began smoking, and the shield surrounding it popped off. Garmadon jumped out, coughing all the way.

"Man, I did not see that coming. You brats got lucky."

"What do you mean, lucky?" Kai asked hotly.

"Speaking of brats, where is the Green Ninja?" Garmadon asked not answering Kai.

"Right here," Lloyd answered, coming out of his hiding place to face his father. He hated staying hidden while his friends fought for him, but the plan only worked if he came out after Garmadon was out of his mech.

Garmadon looked up from his still smoking mech to see his son coming towards him. "I blame the ninja for brainwashing you into thinking you're the Green Ninja, Luh-loyd," he sighed, shaking his head. "Where is the real Green Ninja?"

"We did not brainwash him. Lloyd_ is_ the Green Ninja," Zane told Garmadon.

"That's exactly what you want him to think," Garmadon answered. The ninja all looked at each other in confusion. The warlord turned his attention back to his son. "So, did you change your mind and decide to join me?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to know why you want to conquer Ninjago so badly?" Lloyd asked.

"Because there's something very, very special there," Garmadon replied.

"What?" Lloyd asked, trying to get Garmadon talking.

"About 16 years ago, I lost something that I never should have given up." Garmadon was staring off into space, obviously thinking of whatever it was, but Lloyd wasn't sure it was enough to send him back to his Ninjago.

"What was it?" Lloyd pressed.

"I had this guitar in college and I traded it stupidly for like a jacket or something," Garmadon answered, frowning.

"That's it? Are you sure there isn't something else?" Lloyd asked, as he motioned to the ninja who moved in a little closer. Jay had the teapot behind his back.

Garmadon thought again. "No, don't think so."

That was not enough to go by, Lloyd thought. "Listen, if you really wracked your brain, could you think of any other reason?"

"Well, there is someone in Ninjago that I love very much," Garmadon answered, clasping his upper two hands together.

"Yeah?" Lloyd asked. The others were now right next to their leader, ready for action when Lloyd gave them the signal.

"I remember when I first laid eyes on him."

"Go on."

"I guess it was about 16 years ago too."

"Okay."

"I was just an irresponsible kid and…" Garmadon paused.

"Yeah?" Lloyd prompted, thinking this had to be it.

"There was this guy who made probably the best sushi I ever had in my life. You never knew what was coming next. And you didn't even order. It was one of those places where you didn't even get a menu."

"Omakase?" Lloyd asked, familiar with the type of place, having heard of the concept before.

"Is that the name of the place?" Garmadon asked.

"No, it just means that he brings it to you…" Lloyd tried to correct him.

"That is," the warlord cut Lloyd off. "That's the name of the place!"

Lloyd shrugged and motioned to Jay to throw the tea, since Garmadon was clearly thinking of whatever restaurant he'd been to in his world.

Jay crept closer, not wanting to waste the tea on a poor throw, when suddenly…

"My Lord Garmadon, what exactly are you doing?" Harumi demanded. As soon as she'd seen the news, Harumi had rushed over to Ninjago city to try to rejoin her hero, and she was glad she did. Garmadon had gotten distracted. Again.

Garmadon glanced over at her and blinked. "Ayumi? What are you doing here?"

Jay froze and glanced at Lloyd, as if to ask, _what now?_ Lloyd looked back helplessly, and then looked back at Garmadon and Harumi, hoping to find another opening.

"It's _Harumi_, my lord," she said through gritted teeth, "and I'm here to help you. Have you forgotten? You're supposed to be conquering Ninjago."

"And I will. When I want to. But right now you need to chill. Go eat some sushi or something. Omakase has some great sushi," he mused, turning completely turning away from Harumi.

Harumi balled her fists and growled. She'd put up with his ridiculous behavior long enough. She marched over to the warlord to give him a piece of her mind. Meanwhile, Lloyd waved Jay on. It was now or risk Garmadon being hopelessly distracted.

"I didn't summon you to talk about sushi!" Harumi yelled. "Or sharks! Or any of your other ridiculous obsessions! You were supposed to do what I said!"

Garmadon narrowed his eyes. "Look, Ayumi, I know you're my fan club president, or whatever, but that doesn't mean you can order me around. I do what I want, when I want."

"But I summoned you!" Harumi all but screamed. "I spent eight years researching, planning, gathering the oni masks. I brought you back from the dead! You owe me!"

Finally, Jay made it within easy throwing range of Garmadon. He wound up...

"I don't owe you anything," Garmadon snorted. "Now if you excuse me, there's a bowl of sushi with my name on it—"

And Jay threw, dosing Garmadon and Harumi in Traveler's Tea.

"What the?" Garmadon asked, even as he fell through the glowing purple portal. He faintly heard Ayumi screaming beside him before suddenly getting cut off. Then he slammed into a barstool at the counter of a strangely familiar restaurant.

"G-garmadon!" the man behind the counter yelped. "What are you doing here?"

Garmadon groaned, clutching his head with his upper arms, even as his lower arms steadied himself against the counter. "Man, what the _heck_ was in that tea? It was even worse than my stupid brother Wu's." He glanced up at the sign above the counter. "Oh, hey! Omakase! I was just thinking about this place!"

"Huh?" The man asked, frozen in place for a moment. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah," Garmadon snorted, already back to his normal self. "Now give me your best plate of sushi. I'm starving!"

As the warlord watched the man scramble away to make his food, he faintly wondered what happened to that crazy fan club president of his…

* * *

Harumi crashed into the orange, dusty ground, coughing as she went. As she took in her surroundings, she realized she somehow had gotten separated from Garmadon. She growled under breath when suddenly, a dragon rushed overhead, almost as if it was flying away from something.

Where was she? It certainly didn't look like Ninjago anymore.

Without warning, thick chains wrapped around her body and she fell to the ground. Strange people with white faces and metal clothes came and dragged her away, saying something about shape-shifting oni.

_Oh no!_

* * *

**AN: Welp Harumi is in trouble now! Sunny Lighter gave the idea for the Ninja getting caught on their way out and also for Harumi ending up where she did-which take some guesses as to where that is...There will be an epilogue to follow. And after that, EMPFangirl02 and Sunny Lighter came up with some great ideas for Bonus Scenes that we couldn't fit into the main story, so stick around for those as well, I think you will enjoy them! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**


	8. Chapter 8-Epilogue

(_Movieverse_)

The citizens of Ninjago City were in shock. Garmadon had seemingly vanished for several days, no attacks, no threats to the city, nothing. It was as if he'd just… disappeared. So the citizens of Ninjago did the only thing they could do. Watch the news and pray Garmadon never came back. Unfortunately…

"Breaking News! Garmadon's back!" Robin Roberts cried.

"Eating sushi at Omakase no less," Michael Strahan added.

The camera switched to footage of the warlord demanding sushi from the unfortunate shop owner, before switching back to the two news anchors.

"And, he's announced that he's going to make up for lost time by attacking Ninjago with something bigger and badder than ever before!" Michael cried.

The camera switched over to Garmadon's volcano, where smoke billowed out the top of the cone ominously. Sharks churned in the water nearby, snapping their jaws. Although, some of them could be seen wearing party hats for reasons unknown.

"Let's just hope the ninja can save us this time," Robin said.

—

"So Garmadon's suddenly back now," Kai commented over the comm as they made their way over after hearing about the attack on the city. "I wonder where he's been all this time?"

"Yeah, it was so quiet," Jay said.

"And boring," Nya added.

"Guess he's not as predictable as we thought," Cole said.

"Well, he probably just wanted to give us a false sense of security. With my dad, anything is possible," Lloyd put in.

"This is true," Zane added.

"All right guys, time for the usual. Cole and Kai and Zane, take downtown, Nya water, Jay air. I'm going after Garmadon," Lloyd directed.

They all agreed and went off to their separate locations to fight off the Shark Army.

Turns out, bigger and badder than ever before was just Garmadon's shark mech with new shark launchers and reinforced armor that was more resistant to missiles. Lloyd attacked it with everything he had. Unfortunately, his missiles just bounced off the armor, having no impact whatsoever.

When Garmadon saw the Green Ninja's missiles did nothing, he said, "Ha! What do you think of my new mech?"

Exasperated, and not wanting to answer that question, Lloyd instead asked, "Why haven't you been attacking the city for days, and now you finally show up?"

Garmadon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you attacking Ninjago again after taking a break for so long? It was all over the news," Lloyd clarified.

"Oh that. I got totally distracted by my fan club president. She was really crazy, and I should know!" Garmadon answered shaking his head at the memory.

Lloyd frowned. Since when did Garmadon have a fan club? He decided to ask the warlord a question he had been wondering for a while now. "Why do you want to conquer Ninjago so badly?"

"Because there's something very, very special here," he answered, putting his arm up dramatically to his chest. "I'm going to let the walls down for a second, Green Ninja…Waaait a minute." He paused. He remembered something important. "Didn't I just have this exact conversation with you?"

Lloyd frowned from under his mask. "No. I would have remembered that."

The other Ninja, having finished their fight, went to join Lloyd, and were surprised to see Garmadon at a standstill staring at their leader. What was going on?

Garmadon shook his head. "I know I did." He looked at the Green Ninja's gi carefully. It looked familiar. "You changed your gi...you finally got the colors right."

Lloyd blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? This is what I've always worn."

"No, it isn't. When I last saw you, you were wearing some cheap imitation of the Green Ninja's gi, and you did some strange party trick that blew up my cannon. The Ninja brainwashed you into thinking you are the Green Ninja, _Luh-loyd_." Garmadon's eyes narrowed. "I know it's you." He had gotten really focused on conquering Ninjago, but seeing the Green Ninja again and in the correct gi, made him remember their last encounter.

Lloyd's eyes widened and his heart all but stopped in his chest, even as he tried to recover.

"W-what? That's crazy talk. My name's not Luh-loyd. It's… uh, a secret, but definitely not Luh-loyd. What kind of crazy name is that anyway?" He laughed nervously.

Nya facepalmed. She loved her little bro, but he was a terrible liar.

"Yeah!" Kai called, trying to defend his brother. "His name's really… Floyd?"

All the ninja groaned. There was no way even Garmadon could fall for that.

"Nice try, Fire Ninja, but your lies won't work on me." Garmadon sneered, taking his eyes off Lloyd to glance at the ninja. "Why are you guys in mechs anyways? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but isn't it just easier to take me out with your powers like you did last time?"

The Ninja all looked at each other with confusion. They didn't have powers. Did Garmadon hit his head or something?

"What are you talking about?" Kai demanded, but the warlord ignored the ninja and resumed his staring contest with Lloyd. It was almost like he was trying to burn a hole through Lloyd's ninja mask to see if he could make out his son underneath. His gaze was so intense, Lloyd began to squirm in his seat.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he finally burst out.

"Well, how do you like it?" Garmadon retorted.

"He does have a valid point," Zane put in.

"You do kinda stare at him a lot," Jay added.

"Yeah, no offense bro, but it's a bit obsessive," Nya said. Even Cole nodded in his mech.

"_Thank_ you!" Garmadon grinned, happy he wasn't the only one who thought the Green Ninja was being a weirdo when he stared at him. He turned his attention back to Lloyd. "Look, _Luh-loyd,_ enough with pretending to be the Green Ninja. It didn't work before, and it won't work now," he said with finality.

The other Ninja looked at each other for help as to what to do. How did Garmadon find out the truth? They worked so hard to keep it a secret.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We've never had this conversation before," Lloyd answered defensively. "Is this part of your big scheme, to throw me off or something?"

Garmadon snorted. "Hardly. There are plenty of ways to do that, if I really wanted to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd demanded.

"Now look, Luh-loyd," Garmadon continued, not answering his question, "I know the Ninja have brainwashed you, but you need to face the truth that you are NOT the Green Ninja once and for all."

Lloyd growled. He didn't know what was wrong with his dad, but this was insane! Before he knew what he was doing, he ripped off his mask and said, "I'm not brainwashed, _Dad_. I am the Green Ninja and I have been for a while now."

That line. Didn't Lloyd tell him that before too? With that whole business at that prison with fan club girl? Garmadon finally connected all the pieces together. "So then you really were the Green Ninja when I was talking to you earlier?"

Lloyd frowned. "If you're referring to the 'butt dial', then yes."

"No, no," Garmadon answered, shaking his head. "I was literally having this same conversation that seemed like just a few hours ago, and then I suddenly ended up at Omakase… Which means..."

Lloyd looked at the others, who shrugged in return. "Omakase is not the name of that place. It just means…" but he trailed off at Garmadon's look.

Garmadon was staring at Lloyd like he had grown two heads. "Then...that means...Oh my gosh...I was really...and you were...I don't believe it! You...you're…really..." he couldn't finish. He was starting to get a headache.

Lloyd flew his mech over towards the warlord. Something was clearly wrong with Garmadon. "Ah, look, Dad, clearly something happened to you. Why don't we call a truce for today? I'll take you back to the volcano. Maybe someone can check you out, make sure you're okay."

Garmadon nodded, not really understanding what Lloyd was telling him. He had too many thoughts racing through his head, the most pressing of which, _what was he going to do now?_ The warlord shook his head and resolved to think about it later. Like, after a hot shower, large dinner, and a long nap later.

Meanwhile, Lloyd told the others to clean up, while he took his dad back home. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, and he had a lot of questions about all of this, but now, he was glad not to be fighting his dad for once.

* * *

(_Show verse_)

Lloyd and the other Ninja stared at the spot where Garmadon and Harumi had disappeared just a few minutes ago.

"Do you think it worked?" Jay asked.

"I think so," Lloyd answered. "He's not here anymore. I just hope he ended up back where he came from. It's strange to think that there's different Garmadon out there than the father I knew." He looked around at the city and sighed. There would be a lot of cleaning up to do, _again._

Kai came up and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sure this was hard for you."

Lloyd looked at him and gave a lopsided smile. "A bit. A part of me wanted to see my father again, but not the way Harumi was trying to do it."

"Speaking of Harumi, I wonder where she ended up?" Cole asked.

"Who knows?" Nya answered. "I hope wherever it was, it's far away from here."

They all laughed at that. If they only knew…

* * *

(Movie verse)

Lloyd decided to stay with Garmadon in the volcano to make sure he was okay. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but something nagged at him to do so. Whatever had happened clearly took its toll. Medically, everything checked out, much to Garmadon's annoyance of insisting that he was fine in the first place.

Sitting down in the kitchen, father and son ate their first meal together.

"I'm telling you, Luh-loyd," Garmadon was saying between bites of food, "I was in this other dimension or something, where this other you (I swear he looked just like you) was pretending to be the Green Ninja, except that the gi was all wrong and he did some weird stuff with green energy, (which I figured was just some kind of trick), so I figured that the Ninja brats had brainwashed you. Then there was this fan club called the Sons of Garmadon, with this crazy fangirl as the president who kept wanting me to do her bidding, which you know, no one tells me what to do, but she wanted me to kill you, if you could believe it." Garmadon snorted. "As if. Then, I was just about to conquer Ninjago, when you and your friends showed up. We had the same conversation you and I had just a little while ago and then they dumped tea on me and I ended up in Omakase. All this time...I never imagined you would actually be the Green Ninja—my sworn enemy."

Lloyd listened to his dad's story quietly, not that he could get a word in edgewise if he wanted to. He wasn't sure if he actually believed what Garmadon said really happened or if it was all just some crazy dream. Although it seemed like, in his own strange way, his father might actually care about him. However, it was hard to wrap his head around another universe existing with weird counterparts to each other. But he couldn't escape the fact that Ninjago wasn't attacked for several days, which was not like his dad at all. On top of that, his birthday wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. It was still pretty hard to believe though.

"That's quite a story, Dad," the teen finally answered. "Must have a shock for you when you realized that I was the Green Ninja all along."

"That is the understatement of the year," Garmadon said, with his mouth full.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story," Lloyd answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You think that's long? I've got some really long stories that I can tell you about your mother and I," the warlord said in a proud tone.

"Really? I'd like that," Lloyd grinned. This was WAY better than fighting each other.

"Okay, it all started when I was pillaging a peaceful village…"

* * *

**AN: Remember to check your PM folder on this site to read my review replies! Hope you enjoyed the ending! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. A special thanks to Sunny Lighter, who not only beta'd for this, but gave me SO many ideas that changed the way this story went, and she was a HUGE help! EMPFangirl02 also wrote various part of this, so I thank her as well. I couldn't have done this without them. Please check out their stories if you can. There will also be several bonus scenes that go along with this story that I plan to start posting next week, so stick around for those. Sunny Lighter inspired me with all her wonderful ideas, so bonus scenes were created as a result. Also, I have fanart for this story done by Dinogaby of Deviant Art. Check out my profile to see how to view that-it's hilarious!**


End file.
